


show on the road

by samandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bickering, Clint Barton's Farm, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Sam thinks that he and Bucky desperately need to get out of the house after the events of Endgame, so he sets up a road trip and Bucky is not thrilled about this idea at all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747954
Kudos: 46





	show on the road

**Author's Note:**

> Square Fill: Free Space! (Road Trips)

“Remind me again _why_ we’re doing this?” Bucky asks as he watches Sam pack things into a duffle bag. He’s leaning against Sam’s bedroom door. It’s bright and early in the morning, because Sam decided that he and Bucky were going to go on a road trip together whether Bucky likes it or not.

“Because,” Sam sighs as he stands straight and looks over at Bucky. “I’m stressed, you’re depressed, and we need to get out of this house before one of us goes crazy.”

“I’m not depressed,” Bucky huffs as he glances down at the floor.

“You are, Barnes, because you refuse to go anywhere even though you’re a free man now, and you’ve been moping around ever since Steve came back as an old man.”

Bucky looks up at Sam and glares at him. “ _Excuse_ me for being upset over my childhood best friend, didn’t know that was allowed. Shit,” he scoffs and runs his hand through his hair.

“Hey, that’s not what I’m saying at all. I mean, you have every right to be upset Buck, we’re _all_ upset,” Sam says, his voice calm. “But, Steve wouldn’t want you to sit around here and be depressed over him. We’ve gotta do _something_. So, I think that a road trip is the perfect solution. We’ll be out on the road, and we can go anywhere we want. You’ve missed out on a lot, so it’ll be a nice way to get you caught up.”

“And you’re sure we’re not gonna kill each other during this road trip?” Bucky asks, raising his eyebrows. “We can barely sit in a room together for five minutes without arguing.”

“Well that’s because you’re damn annoying,” Sam mumbles.

“ _You’re_ annoying,” Bucky scoffs, earning a laugh from Sam.

“Nice comeback dude,” Sam replies, before zipping up his bag. “You did pack a bag, right?”

“Yes, I packed a bag _mom_ ,” Bucky grumbles. “Where are we going anyways?” He follows Sam out of his bedroom. “I mean, surely we can’t just up and leave without a plan in motion.”

“I figured we could go to Missouri,” Sam says easily.

“ _Missouri_? What’s in Missouri?” Bucky asks curiously.

“Clint and his family,” Sam turns to look over at Bucky. “They live in a farmhouse. It’s like off-grid, and very few people know about it. We haven’t seen him since Tony’s funeral-” Sam frowns at the thought of Tony, but he doesn’t want to start thinking about that stuff. Sam clears his throat. “Anyways, so I figured maybe we could stop by and see how he’s doing, see how Wanda’s doing.”

“Wanda,” Bucky repeats as he tries to remember who Wanda is. He’s been introduced to a lot of superheros since he stopped being The Winter Soldier, but he’s been trying to remember everybody. “Oh, she’s the redhead who can move things with her mind, right?”

Sam chuckles. “Yes, that’s Wanda,” he says. “She kicks ass too. You’d like her.”

“Why is she with Barton again?” Bucky asks curiously.

“Because Clint has a habit of adopting children with super powers, it seems,” Sam replies, grinning when Bucky raises his eyebrows. “I hear Spidey has been hanging around there a lot lately.”

“Ugh,” Bucky groans. “I pray to God we don’t run into that freak again.”

“He’s more annoying than you are,” Sam laughs when Bucky throws a couch pillow at him. “Come on!”

“We haven’t even left and I’m already regretting this stupid road trip,” Bucky grumbles.

“Oh, whatever man. You’re being dramatic,” Sam chuckles, and then he grabs his duffle bag. “Come on, let’s get going. We’ve got a long way before we reach Missouri.”

“Exactly how far away is Missouri from D.C.?” Bucky asks as he follows Sam out of the apartment.

“If my calculations are correct, which I’m pretty sure they are-” Sam begins.

“Dude,” Bucky says, unimpressed.

Sam laughs. “It’s going to be around fourteen hours,”

“Fuck me,” Bucky groans as he leans against the wall as Sam locks the door.

“No thanks, man. I’m good,” Sam smirks when Bucky glares at him.

“And you say I’m the annoying one,” Bucky mumbles as they walk towards Sam's car. Bucky looks up and raises his eyebrows when he sees Sam going to a truck, and not his usual car. “The hell is that?”

“A truck,” Sam tells him, patting the truck. “We’re going to be driving for awhile, and there’s no way in hell that little thing-” He points at his car. “Is going to last a whole road trip.”

“Do you even know how to drive one of these things?” Bucky asks as he walks over towards the truck.

“Do you?” Sam asks as he opens the door and tosses his bag into the backseat.

“Do you even know who you’re talking to?” Bucky scoffs. “Of course I know how to drive a truck.”

“Good, that means I don’t have to drive the entire time,” Sam says as he gets into the car.

“Lord help me,” Bucky sighs before opening the door and tossing his bag into the back as well. “You know we’re so not going to last this entire road trip together.”

“Guaranteed,” Sam agrees, looking over at Bucky. “It’s too late to back out now. I’ve already called Clint to let him know we’d be there, so now he’s expecting us to be there.”

Bucky glares at him. “I really hate you, you know that, right?”

“Love you too, man,” Sam says, reaching over to pat Bucky’s shoulders. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

An hour into the drive, and Bucky’s already finding himself incredibly bored out of his mind. There’s not really that much talking going on, with Sam being focused on the road, and there really isn’t much entertainment for Bucky either. He’s not totally on board with the whole technology thing yet, so he didn’t really bring anything to keep him entertained while they’re driving..

“What the hell are we listening to?” Bucky asks as he glances at the radio.

“Man, are you serious?” Sam asks, glancing over at Bucky. “This is Marvin Gaye. He’s a legend.”

“Clearly not that much of a legend, since I’ve never heard of him before,” Bucky scoffs.

“You haven’t heard of a lot of people. You know, Marvin Gaye is the first thing I recommended to Steve when I first met him. He seemed to enjoy his music. You two have different music tastes?”

Bucky shrugs his shoulders. “Don’t really remember what I listened to. But, it certainly wasn’t this,”

“You better not trash talk one of my favorite musicians, or I’ll kick you out of this truck myself,” Sam warns. He reaches over and turns the radio up louder, earning a loud groan from Bucky.

Bucky snorts. “Oh please. Like I’d complain about getting kicked out of this damn truck,” he retorts. “Where did you even get this thing anyways?”

“Friend,” Sam replies, shrugging his shoulders. “I know some people.”

“I know some people, he says,” Bucky shakes his head, though finding himself slightly amused.

“Alright. What would you like to listen to?” Sam asks.

“I already told you. I don’t remember what I listened to,” Bucky frowns. “I’m sure you’d rather not listen to anything that we listened to back in the forties.”

Sam rolls his eyes, and then he grabs his phone and tosses it over to Bucky. “Go to the Spotify app and just pick something that peaks your interest. I’m sure you’ll find something on there.”

Bucky scrolls on the music app for a few moments, still finding himself a little confused by technology, because as far as he’s concerned, they didn’t have anything like this back in his days.

Eventually, Bucky finds a forties playlist that _does_ peak his interest. He hesitates before finally pressing the play button, letting a random song play. Bucky places the phone down and glances over at Sam, only to find the man looking at him curiously with raised eyebrows. “Deal with it,” Bucky mumbles before making himself comfortable again, letting himself get lost in the music.

Sam sighs softly to himself as he stares at Bucky for a moment before looking back at the road. 

_Shit. I’m falling in love with that man_ , Sam thinks.

It’s a long drive, but Sam and Bucky finally arrive at Clint’s farmhouse.

“You’re the one who got us lost on the way here!” Bucky exclaims as he follows Sam down the driveway. “So you can explain to Clint why we’re two hours late.”

“I’m not taking the blame for this one-!”

The front door opens and Clint steps out of the house, and Clint raises his eyebrows when he sees his fellow Avengers, he walks over to the railing and leans against it, listening to the pair bicker.

“Hey!” Clint shouts, finally earning the two’s attention. “When’s the wedding?”

“Excuse me?” Bucky asks, crossing his arms against his chest.

Clint laughs. “I said, when’s the wedding?” He repeats. “You two finally realize you’re in love?”

Sam’s eyes widen, and he glances over at Bucky, who looks just as panicked as him. “We’re not-!” 

“I am not getting married to him!”

“I’m just saying, you two argue argue with each other more than Laura and I do, and we _are_ married,”

Sam glares at Clint. “We’re not getting married. We’re not even dating,”

Clint snorts. “Could’ve fooled me,” before standing up again. “Wanna come in? Got here just in time. Laura just finished making dinner.”

“Thank fuck. I’m starving,” Bucky says as he starts walking up to the house.

“I _offered_ to stop somewhere to eat and get something to eat but no,” Sam scoffs as he follows Bucky. “You wanted to drive straight through to Missouri.”

Clint rolls his eyes as he lets the two in the house. “Barnes, watch the language. We’ve got little ones,”

Bucky looks up once he’s in the house and sighs when he does in fact the Spider-Man kid in the kitchen with Laura. He looks over at Sam and glares at him. “I hate you,”

“The feelings are mutual,” Sam mumbles.

“Yeah, we get it .You’re in love. There’s a bed upstairs you can use after dinner,” Clint says, gently patting Sam on the shoulder before leading the way into the kitchen.

“Clint!” Sam exclaims with horror, before sighing. He looks over at Bucky. “Are we really that obvious?”

“You are!” The kid shouts from the kitchen, causing both Sam and Bucky to groan.


End file.
